


Okay

by gracethenerd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethenerd/pseuds/gracethenerd
Summary: You and Veronica dated in NYC, but what happens when you miss her and have to take a risk?





	Okay

I paced the floor of the Lodge apartment. I was so nervous to see Veronica, my heart felt like it was going to explode. All this pacing I was doing almost made me drop the flowers I had gotten her. Red roses to symbolize love. Before Veronica left NYC, we dated for almost 2 years. We mutually decided to break up because long distance relationships never work out. But I realized I had made a mistake when a week in, I started missing her like crazy. I couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, couldn’t focus on school. One day, I was hanging out with (Y/F/N) after school. They looked right at me and stated, in the most sincere tone humanly possible, “(Y/n), you’re in love.” After that I knew I had to see her. I flew on a 3am flight to Riverdale that weekend. V had given me the address of the apartment if I ever wanted to visit. The door was locked, but there was a key hidden on the outside light fixture, just like at her old house. I used to use that key to sneak in and eat ice cream with Ronnie in the wee hours of the night if one of us couldn’t sleep. I stand in her apartment now, waiting for that familiar face to appear. Soon, the lock turned and the gorgeous raven haired girl steps into the room. “(Y/n), what are you doing here?” “I came to talk, Ronnie,” I said, handing her the roses I bought, She took them and set them down on the table. I took a deep breath. “Veronica, I miss you… a lot,” I sit down on the couch, she sits beside me. “I cant sleep, eat or focus, because all I think about is you, and I don’t know how this will work, but Ronnie, I love you and I want to be with you, always.” I brace myself for total rejection. _Come on (Y/N), you didn’t even think this through. What if Veronica is already dating someone, and is already over you! She’s a freaking goddess, there’s no way she’s still single._ All of my worries melt away when I feel a soft pair of lips on mine. I cherish it until she pulls away. “Okay,” She says. “Okay?” I ask, slightly confused that my crazy plan might have actually worked. “Okay, I love you and I want to be with you,” She responds. I’m suddenly filled with joy as I kiss Veronica over and over. “I love you,” I mumble through small kisses “I love you too,” says Veronica, whose filled with the same happiness as you.


End file.
